brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms 4: The Man in the Doorway
Brothers in Arms #4 was released on October 2008 by Dynamite Entertainment and Gearbox Software. This is the fourth and final comic of the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. Summary The comic, entitled "The Man in the Doorway", run parallel of Foucarville Blockade level from Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. This chapter focus it majority on a flashback as told by Sam Corrion and it also center around Master Sergeant Ike Farberry. Plot Sergeant Baker, Corporal Hartsock and Privates Allen and Garnett reached the town of Foucarville when they witnessed a street full of dead American paratroopers. Wanting to find answers, they make their way towards a nearest house and Hartsock kicked in the door. They made their way and clear the rooms. Upon entering the next room, Hartsock spotted a dark figure covered by sunlight and aimed his BAR at him. Baker quickly made Red stand down as he realized that it was Corrion, who seems to be in shock and covered in mud. Baker confronted with Corrion, asking him what had happened to him and the dead paratroopers. At first, Corrion didn't say anything, then he begins to cry as he recounted of what happened earlier. Corrion apparently was geared down when all of the sudden, two trucks full of Germans came by and ambushed the unsuspecting Americans, immediately killing the medics first then everyone else who failed to take cover. Corrion moved to the rest of the surviving paratroopers, when he saw Master Sergeant Ike Farberry screaming at his men to return fire. Farberry was leading a couple of men near a wall and motivated a scared young bazooka man, Swinbank, to fire a round at one of the trucks. Mentally, Farberry knew the man isn't going to make it, but he isn't going to let anymore men die under his command. He rallied the rest of his men to give suppressing fire for the bazooka man and was impressed by Corrion's courage and thinking skills. Corrion told Farberry that they won't be able to continue the fight and have to retreat. Soon, a bazooka round flew by and destroyed one of the truck. As soon as it happens, Farberry told Corrion to gather everyone and make their way to a house. The paratroopers regroup and made their way to the house in single file, until a German potato masher grenade landed in the middle of the group. The grenade exploded and killed everyone, except Farberry and Corrion. Corrion led the shocked sergeant to a side of a wall, where he saw that the young bazooka man from before is already killed. Realizing that the situation is hopeless, Farberry ordered Corrion to hide in the horse trough. Corrion made a dash to the horse trough and jumped in it, covering himself as German soldiers passes by him overhead. Trying to gather his courage, Farberry thought of his wife when he saw another paratrooper get shot in the throat. Farberry rushes out to the dying paratrooper, grabbed him by the collar, and made his way to a house. Farberry tells himself that he will see his wife again when he kicked open the door and, before he could get inside it, was shot in the back of the head and was killed instantly. In the present, the rest of the men didn't say anything as Corrion told them he was the only one who made it out. Red told him that they will get them. Corrion acknowledged as he gathered his weapon and bandolier. Before he walked out the back door, he warned them to watch their steps as he step over the lifeless body of Ike Farberry. Characters * Master Sergeant Ike Farberry (KIA) * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Sam Corrion * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett * Private Joseph Swinbank (KIA) Gallery Trivia * This is the final graphic novel in the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. * This chapter played out differently than the Foucarville Blockade level in the game. ** As opposed to June 6th in the game, the chapter take place on D+1, June 7th. ** It mixes with the scene in Three Patrol Action which Corrion hiding from the Germans. ** Baker's squad saw the aftermath of a firefight on Foucarville and confronted Corrion at a nearby house. In game, the squad cleared out Foucarville by themselves and Corrion never appeared until June 8th at The Crack of Dawn level. * This is the first time a the story focused on a character beside the main characters of Road to Hill 30. * Ike Farberry said in his monologue that he hadn't seen his wife for four hundred and thirty seven days. This translated into 14 months. Category:Brothers in Arms Comic Category:Comics